


Lucky

by Inwiste



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Kouga hits on Inuyasha, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Painkillers, Suggestive language, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Kouga gets his wisdom teeth taken out and he hits on Inuyasha, forgetting that they're already dating.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Implied Higurashi Kagome/Sango, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic while taking a break from my Tolkien WIPs. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see after his boyfriend woke up from his wisdom teeth surgery, but this definitely was not it. 

“Hey there, come here often?” Kouga slurred, his speech muffled by the gauze packed inside his mouth. 

Inuyasha blinked. “What?” He ignored the sound of Kagome snickering in the background in favor of staring at his still-drugged boyfriend. His bright blue eyes were unfocused and he had a dazed expression, but the nurse said it was typical for people to be out of it after the surgery so he filed the information in the back of his mind where it wouldn’t bother him. This, however, was not something the nurse had mentioned. 

“I remember when Sango got her wisdom teeth out. The painkillers can cause people to say and do some pretty funny things, Inuyasha. It’s nothing to worry about,” Kagome said. Inuyasha was fortunate and had been born without wisdom teeth while Kagome had not needed to have hers taken out. Kouga wasn’t as lucky as they were. The 26 year old tried to avoid having the surgery, saying “it wasn’t necessary and he was fine” for years, but eventually the teeth started to cause him pain and he grudgingly scheduled an appointment with his dentist to discuss the issue, leading them to this point. 

“You’re really pretty. Like. So pretty. What’s your name, handsome? I would love to take you out sometime and get to know you better,” Kouga said, trying and failing to wink at Inuyasha as Kagome laughed in the background, having filmed the entire interaction on her phone.

“Oh man, I have got to send this to Sango and Ayame,” Kagome said. Inuyasha ignored the smug look she gave him when he huffed at her comment. “I’m sure that the only people they will show it to are Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku.” She paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. “Maybe Shippo too. Oh! Actually, Sango will probably tell Kohaku and he will show it to Rin who will definitely show it to Sesshōmaru and Jaken, though I doubt either of them will care very much so you’re good!” 

“....thanks Kagome. That makes me feel so much better about this” he replied, already regretting bringing her along. “Let’s get out of here.” 

It turned out that Kouga was in absolutely no shape to walk, leaving Inuyasha no choice but to carry his boyfriend on his back through the halls of the hospital and out to the parking garage, something Kouga definitely did not mind given the way he was talking. 

“I mean, this is moving kind of quickly but I really don’t mind because you are definitely good looking. How are you so strong? Do you work out because this is really nice like I would definitely not mind you having your way with me in the back of the car later. Although,” Kouga looked confused for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows in the way he always did when he was in deep concentration. “Maybe we should wait. Or not. I’m easy either way.” Inuyasha choked a bit at his boyfriend’s words. His cheeks heated at the thought and he didn’t have to look in a mirror to know he was blushing quite hard.

“Can you at least wait until I’m gone? I have no interest in seeing any of that.” 

He had forgotten Kagome was there with them. Kouga's comments had distracted him. “Kouga, there is no way any of that is happening. You need to recover from your surgery.” 

“What surgery? I’m fine. I feel great, you know? Everything is just sooo great right now honestly I’m so happy” Kouga sighed, gently resting his chin on Inuyasha’s shoulder and letting his hair spill onto his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Those are the painkillers, Kouga. Without them, you would be in a lot of pain.” His tone was stern but a small smile graced Inuyasha’s lips at his boyfriend’s antics. Were he lucid, the idiot would probably refuse the painkillers.

“Oh.” Kouga was beginning to sound sleepy. It was perfect timing. Kagome unlocked Inuyasha’s SUV and slid into the driver’s seat after opening one of the backseat doors for Inuyasha and helping him get in. He fastened his own seatbelt before strapping Kouga in and maneuvering him so he could rest his head in his lap. “Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked sleepily. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question, though he softened at the curious look on Kouga face. “Yeah, I do. You are my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for three years, almost four.” 

“Really?” Kouga gasped in delight, wincing when he felt a bit of pain. “That makes me really happy. I must have gotten really lucky to find a guy as perfect as you.” 

He smiled at his boyfriend’s words and brushed a lock of black hair out of his face, something in his chest fluttering as Kouga's breath hitched and his eyes widened at his simple action. “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
